The Petaluma (Hero Stories)/Part 3
That evening, all the Smurfs had gathered in the village square for the Spring Time Banquet. They all sat down in their respected chairs and happily waited for the feast that was about to be brought to them. Smurfette was feeling rather glum due to leaving Petaluma on her own, but since this celebration was very important to the whole village, she did her best to keep a smile on her face. Eventually, Greedy and his volunteering kitchen staff consisting of Hero, Handy, Fergus, Hefty, and Dempsey brought out the feast for the banquet. All the Smurfs clapped and cheered as the food was brought to the table. Some of the other Smurfs were so desperately hungry that they couldn't wait to stuff their faces. Papa Smurf then called them all to attention. "My dear little Smurfs," Papa Smurf began. "Let us bless this feast with a prayer to Mother Nature." "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs said, as they stood up, clasped their hands, and closed their eyes. "Oh, Mother Nature, we wish to thank you for the rains that you have smurfed, that it has helped smurf us this wonderful meal that we're about to eat, and that with this meal, we are grateful that you are there watching over us, as well as our animals friends out in the forest. We especially pray that you watch over our friend Petaluma and keep her safe." "And so let it be," the other Smurfs said together at the end of the blessing. "Let the feast begin," Papa Smurf said as he watched his little Smurfs dive into the food. Smurfette tried her hardest to at least try and have something to eat, but as her mind was too preoccupied on how Petaluma was, she just stared at her plate. "Smurfette, are you alright?" Hero asked, sounding rather worried about her. Smurfette sighed. "I'm fine, Hero," she said. "I'm just too busy thinking of Petaluma." "I see," Hero said. "But if she ever needs you, then she'll smurf for you." "I know, but I just don't feel hungry," Smurfette said. "Mademoiselle, you have to eat something," Painter said, also sounding worried. "Monsieur Greedy smurfed the whole day smurfing us this feast; can you at least try and smurf something?" Smurfette sighed again. "I'll at least smurf it a try," she said, before using her fork and placing a piece of the food on her plate into her mouth. She found it very tasty. "Now that you mention it, I do feel rather hungry." "That's the spirit, Smurfette," Hero said, with a smile. Wonder had already finished her plate, and was currently helping Saviour eat her food. "Come on, little one," Wonder said, as she held the spoon in her hand. "Here smurfs the aerosmurf." Wonder made aeroplane-like noises as she fed Saviour her food, who surprisingly wasn't throwing her food around. At some point during the night, Petaluma called for Wonder. "Wonder! Come quick, Wonder!" Petaluma called out. "What is it, Petaluma?" Wonder asked, arriving at Smurfette's house. "Can you give me another drink of water? I'm feeling rather parched," Petaluma asked. "I don't see why not," Wonder said, as she poured the contents from a nearby watering can over Petaluma, who felt much better. "Is that better?" Wonder asked. "Much better, thank you, dearie," Petaluma said. Wonder smiled, before leaving Smurfette's house and returning to the feast. Petaluma yawned. "I guess it's time I went to sleep. I'm so tired." Eventually, the feast came to an end and all the Smurfs made their way home. Smurfette entered her house slowly as to not disturb Petaluma, who was now in a deep sleep. Smurfette slipped into her pink nightgown and slowly got into bed and went to sleep. During the night, as Petaluma suddenly woke up and let out a big yawn, she noticed Smurfette was now in a deep sleep. She looked through the skylight and noticed dark rain clouds were now overhead, so she slowly and surely began to open the skylight in order to receive the rain. Then, as one droplet of rain began to fall, others began to follow close behind it, and eventually there was heavy rain over the village. As the rain got heavier, Smurfette could feel her bed getting colder and colder, so she woke up and noticed it was raining. "Oh my smurfess, it's raining," Smurfette said as she got out of bed. "I'd better close the skylight." "DON'T YOU DARE!" Petaluma snapped. "I love the rain." "I... I'm so glad," Smurfette said, trying her hardest to keep a smile, but deep down she felt horrible. Across the village in Hero's house, the heavy rain was keeping both Hero and Wonder awake. "You know, Hero," Wonder said. "I'm really worried about Smurfette." "Me too, Wonder," Hero responded. "She's been a different Smurf ever since you two smurfed Petaluma into the village." "I can understand completely that she wants to care for Petaluma," Wonder said. "But I'm beginning to smurf that Petaluma is just using her." "I'm beginning to smurf those exact same feelings myself," Hero said. "But until I see Petaluma smurf something to Smurfette, like smurfing her out of her own home, then I won't smurf on this feeling." At that moment, their daughter Saviour began to cry due to the heavy rain. "Time to calm her down," Hero said, as he got out of bed. "Wait! I'll do it... you've smurfed most of the day with her. It's time I smurf some mother-daughter time with her," Wonder said. "If you wish," Hero said as he got back into bed, as Wonder got out of bed and went to attend to her daughter. "Come on, my little one," Wonder said as she lifted Saviour from her crib. "Time for your feeding." Hero smiled as he watched Wonder head downstairs before blowing out the candle and heading off to sleep. ... The following morning, Smurfette woke up from her sleep and was upset that her house was ruined. "Oh, what a night. My poor house," Smurfette said sadly. "Who cares about your house?" Petaluma asked. "Just look at me! Aren't I magnificent?" Smurfette noticed that Petaluma had grown to extreme proportions; her vines were all over the house. "But you've grown so big!" Smurfette said. "There's nothing like a good drenching to get the old petals pushing," Petaluma said proudly. Smurfette got out of her bed and headed for her wardrobe for a clean set of clothes. Upon opening the door, she noticed Petaluma's vines had taken up the space. "But Petaluma, there's no room left for me," Smurfette said. "I have a solution," Petaluma offered. "Why don't you pack up your things and move out?" "What?" Smurfette asked, shocked at what she heard. "You heard me, blondie," Petaluma said. "Pack up your things and leave. I need this space way more than you." Smurfette felt her heart break. She had tended to Petaluma's every need upon bringing her to the village, and this was how she was being repaid, by being forced out of her own home. Smurfette packed up what little possessions she had left and stepped out through the door. "Well, if that's the way you want it, Petaluma," Smurfette said sadly. "It is, blondie," Petaluma said. "Now be on your way." Smurfette watched as Petaluma slammed the door in her face. She felt like she wanted to just drop to her knees and cry, but she tried her hardest to hold back the tears. She then decided to head off to find somewhere she hoped she could stay. At some point on her walk, as she passed by Hero and Wonder's house, she noticed Wonder sitting outside in a rocking chair feeding Saviour. Wonder looked up and noticed her friend was greatly upset. "My smurfness! Smurfette," Wonder said. "What's the matter?" "It's Petaluma," Smurfette answered. "She's grown so big that she's forced me out of my own house." Wonder shook her head. "Unbelievable! And after everything we've smurfed for her, this is how she repays you? I might go smurf a word with her." "There's no point, Wonder," Smurfette said. "She'll not listen to reason." "Well, I'm not going to smurf around and watch as my best friend is smurfed out of her own home," Wonder said. "Would you mind watching the little one for me?" "Sure," Smurfette said, trying to pull a smile. Wonder handed Saviour over to Smurfette before heading over to Smurfette's house in order to talk with Petaluma. Upon arrival, she knocked on the door. "Oh, what is it now?" Petaluma said, opening up the window and noticed Wonder was at the door. "What do you want?" "I want to know why you smurfed Smurfette out of her own home," Wonder demanded. "It's quite simple, really," Petaluma said. "I've grown so big that I need more space." "Couldn't you and Smurfette smurfed to an agreement in terms of living space?" Wonder asked. "Nope," Petaluma said. "I needed more space and the only solution was for Smurfette to move out, and this discussion is finished." Wonder watched as Petaluma slammed the window in her face. She felt like she just wanted to barge in and drag Petaluma out by her stem, but she didn't dwell on it. She then decided to head on home to give Smurfette as much support as possible. When Wonder got home, she noticed Smurfette had slightly cheered up. "Any luck?" Smurfette asked. "Nope," Wonder answered. "She's just too stubborn." "You see?" Smurfette said. "She won't listen to reason." "Anyway, until something is smurfed, you're staying with us," Wonder said. "I don't want to be a bother," Smurfette said. "Nonsense," Wonder said. "You'll be our guest. Besides, it'll also smurf you some time with the little one." "That's true," Smurfette said, looking down at Saviour in her arms. "Excellent," Wonder said. "Smurf your things and come in." Smurfette handed Saviour back to Wonder, grabbed her bag, and followed her inside where they saw Hero doing some spring cleaning. He swept the floors and cleaned the cupboards after cleaning the upstairs bedroom. "Hero!" Wonder called out. "What is it, Wonder?" Hero asked as he stopped temporarily to take a break. "Smurfette will be staying with us for a while. Would you mind asking Handy to smurf an extra bed?" Wonder answered. "Staying with us? What happened?" Hero asked. "Petaluma's forced me out of my house," Smurfette responded sadly. "I guess it's time I smurfed a talk with that flower," Hero said as he untied his apron. "There's no point, Hero," Smurfette said. "Petaluma's too stubborn to listen to reason." "Take it from me, Hero," Wonder added. "I tried to smurf a talk with her myself." Hero felt useless in this situation that Smurfette was currently in. He tried to think of what to do next, but he couldn't think of anything. Papa Smurf meanwhile passed by their house and noticed Smurfette with her bag through the window. "Smurfette! Why aren't you staying in your own house?" Papa Smurf asked. "It's Petaluma, Papa Smurf," Smurfette answered. "She's grown so big and beautiful, there's no room for me." "I tried to smurf a talk with her, Papa Smurf," Wonder added. "But she's just too stubborn." "Well, why don't you just give her a good pruning?" Papa Smurf asked. "She'll never let me do that, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, sounding shocked at such an idea. "Oh, of course. Just take care of yourself, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said before walking off. "I think it's time that I had a talk with that talking flower." Papa Smurf soon arrived at Smurfette's house and knocked on the door. "What is it now?" Petaluma demanded from behind the door. "It's Papa Smurf, can we talk?" Papa Smurf asked. Petaluma groaned with annoyance before opening the window. "What do you want, Pops?" Petaluma asked. "I'm here to suggest to you a way that you and Smurfette can share the same house," Papa Smurf said. "Whatever it is you're suggesting, I don't want to hear it," Petaluma said. "Just hear me out, Petaluma," Papa Smurf said. Petaluma groaned again. "Fine, what do you suggest?" "A gentile pruning," Papa Smurf said. "What?" Petaluma asked. "I'm sure that with a gentile pruning, there will room for both you and Smurfette," Papa Smurf said again. "Well, I'm sure there isn't," Petaluma said, sounding snarky. "And that's that." Papa Smurf watched as Petaluma slammed the window in his face. He felt he had to do something to help Smurfette by any means necessary. "I must smurf something to help Smurfette," Papa Smurf thought to himself. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Brainy would love to help me." Smurf to Part 4 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Petaluma Chapters